


Dance

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [16]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, RP, Valoris, dance, jared harris - Freeform, owlboxes, stellan skarsgard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Based on Owlboxes and Borislegasov's RP.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Dance




End file.
